The Selina & Zatanna Chronicles: Enough is Enough
by The Real JL Rules
Summary: ONESHOT: There's only so much Zatanna can take... FEMSLASH and (limited) SWEARING.


_DISCLAIMERS_

_1. This is a fan fiction based on characters owned by DC Comics. I DO NOT OWN THEM. This is just for fun._

_2. This is a femslash story. If you don't like that sort of thing, you won't like this._

* * *

Selina Kyle-Zatara sat at the table, admiring the view infront of her. Her stunning new wife was opposite her, enjoying her soup. A rather mundane task, but for Selina, it was totally compelling. Seeing her lover take each spoonful, blow on it softly, then put it into her mouth and swallow had Selina's complete attention. She could watch the scene for hours, as strange as it seemed.

"What?" asked Zatanna, stopping her lunching and looking at Selina. She had clearly noticed Selina's staring.

"Nothing," Selina replied quietly. "Just watching."

Zee looked at her questioningly. Selina loved that: the magician was _so_ cute when confused. "Watching what?" she said.

Taking Zatanna's free hand in hers, Selina sighed. "My beautiful _wife_." She emphasised the last word intentionally. It was still hard to believe: she was _married_.

Less than a year ago, Selina was single, self-absorbed and still a criminal. But since she had fallen for Zatanna, Selina had become a new woman - after five months of dating, a crisis in their relationship had led Selina to propose, and the couple were married less than a month after that. After their honeymoon, they had adapted to married life instantly, which Selina was surprised at. After being totally independant her whole life, it was novel for her to count on someone else. But she knew she _could_ depend on her beloved magic lady. She loved Zatanna wholeheardtedly. Selina knew marrying Zee was the best decision she ever made.

"I'm just having lunch," Zatanna said, blushing. "Speaking of which, you haven't touched yours."

Selina did not even bother looking down at her fish. Watching her spouse was far more important. "I guess I'm not hungry," she said. "At least, not for lunch... " She wiggled her eyebrows as she smirked.

Zee blushed even more. "Selina... not _here_. Please, control yourself." She looked around to see if anyone was spying on them. "Besides," she then continued, "wasn't last night enough?"

"I can _never_ get enough of you," Selina said dreamily.

"What's gotten into you?"

Selina was silent at Zee's question. She should not have to explain herself. Explain that her wife was so damn adorable and sexy that Selina literally could not get enough of her. Besides, they were newlyweds: what else should newlyweds _do_ but have constant, nonstop sex?

At the same time, however, Selina knew she _did_ have to control herself. Now was definitely not the time to sweep their food onto the floor and take Zee right there on the table.

The Justice League would be gobsmacked.

Indeed, they were in the Watchtower's commissary. Zatanna had attended a League meeting, and taken her new wife with her. Obviously, Selina was forbidden to be in the main meeting room, but Zee wanted to make a point that, now they were married, Selina was free to accompany her to the satellite. That said, even that was often not enough for the former thief: Selina had started making surprise visits to the Watchtower without her wife's foreknowledge. Despite the slight embarrassment it gave the magician, Selina would not allow _anything_ to keep them apart - if she wanted to see Zatanna when she was with the League, Selina would not wait for permission.

Still, even passionate lovemaking in public might be pushing it: Zee would be beyond embarrassed. So Selina would wait until either they returned home, or maybe persuade Zee to take her to her private League quartres.

_But_... Selina could not resist a bit of fun. "Actually," she said, "I am kinda hungry. Can I have some of your soup?"

"Soup on fish?" Zee asked.

"Nah, just on its own. _Purr_lease... ?"

Zatanna reddened again. Selina knew her wife loved her purring. "O... of course," the magician stammered. She then reached out a spoonful of her meal.

Selina shook her head. "Uh-uh. I don't want a spoon."

Zatanna frowned.

"Just put some on your finger." When Zee again halted, Selina stroked her hand. "_Purr_lease... ?" she repeated.

Zee looked around again. No one was paying any attention to them. Not that there were many heroes in the commissary, but even so... "This is _so_ embarrassing... " she said. She still did as Selina requested, however.

Selina leaned forward at the hand reached out infront of her. Slowly, she took one of Zee's fingers in her mouth and sucked smoothly. The soup was irrelevent: Selina was more interested in the feel of her wife's skin on her lips. "Mmmmmm... " She then took a second and third finger in her mouth.

Zatanna's eyes widened. "Oh, God... " Her breathing had deepened. "Selina... please... y... you must stop... "

Knowing not to push things - or rather, _how_ to _pace_ things - Selina gave one last big suck, before releasing Zee's fingers. "Delicious," she praised.

Zee's breathing began to normalise - eventually. "S... Selina... you know we... I... I need to see Snapper before we leave... I need to update my database profile... "

Selina groaned. She had forgotten that. "Fuck... " she whispered. She then spoke at normal volume. "Can't he do that on his own? All that needs done is 'Single' to 'Married'."

"I want to get my name right," Zatanna said. "If it was J'onn, I wouldn't worry. But with Snapper... I need to make sure he gets it right. 'Kyle-hyphen-Zatara'."

"I can see how that might confuse the boy," said Selina. "But can't you just 'magic' the database?"

"That would be 'improper interfacing with the Watchtower's computers' as Bruce put it."

Selina rolled her eyes.

"You know how he is with rules," Zatanna said. "Until he breaks them himself, obviously."

"Obviously." Selina moaned inwardly. She would have to wait even longer to get her wife horizontal. Still, the Catwoman had suffered worse. Selina could get through this. She looked down on her fish. At least she had something to do in the meantime.

"What's _she_ doing here?"

Selina darted her head at the question. There, suddenly at the table, was Captain Atom.

Zatanna's demeanour instantly soured. "Meaning?" she growled.

"This is the Watchtower!" Atom yelped. "What's the fucking Catwoman doing here?"

"I _can_ hear you, you know," Selina said.

"She can't be here!" Atom continued, clearly ignoring Selina. "This is the League's _base_! We have _security_!" At that, Selina decided to turn her attention to her fish. She did not need to hear this shit.

"Last I checked," Zatanna said slowly, "trusted friends and family were allowed here." She was referring to people like Linda Park, Lois Lane, Snapper Carr, the dearly departed Sue Dibny... even Alfred Pennyworth had clearance, though few knew it.

"_Trusted_?" Atom slammed his fists down on the table, getting everyone in the commissary's attention. "She's a _criminal_!"

"She's my _wife_," came Zee's reply.

Atom was silent. "Your _WHAT_?" he then exclaimed. Clearly, Zatanna's change in marital status had not reached every Leaguer yet. "Are you _insane_?"

Selina looked at her lover. Zee's body language had changed: she was now stiff, unmoving, with a deep scowl on her face. Selina knew the magician sometimes had to, well, _defend_ their relationship to her teammates. But this was the first time Selina had seen it. The change in her spouse was startling. She... was even starting to tremble.

"Stop it, Nathan... " Zee warned. "She's here as my guest. She has clearance. If you don't like it, take it up with Batman." Unfortunately, right now, Bruce - nor anyone else who could vouch for the Kyle-Zataras, such as Diana, Clark or J'onn - were present.

"I will!" continued Atom. "Maybe he can explain why you're trusting this bitch!"

Selina was about to do a mock yawn, but she never had the chance. "_That's IT_!" Suddenly, Zatanna stood up and slammed her own hands on the table. Even Selina was startled. "I have _had ENOUGH_!"

The entire commissary was now fixated on their table. Zatanna seemed to notice this, as she now spoke louder, so that everyone could hear.

"Selina Kyle is my _wife_!" she said sternly. "I've had to put up with _so much_ these past few months, and I won't take it anymore! I appreciate that most of you are concerned for my wellbeing, but the comments I've had from a few... " she looked at Captain Atom - "such as _this_ jerk... they've _hurt_. They hurt me... they insult me! And they insult Selina!"

At that, part of Selina wanted to point out that she did not give a flying fuck what other people - other than Zee - thought of her... but she was far too shocked at her darling's outburst to do anything but stare in astonishment.

"I won't have _anyone_ insult my wife!" Zee continued. "Just as any of _you_ wouldn't have anyone insult _your_ loved ones!" She took a deep breath as everyone stared wide-eyed.

"Zatanna," Atom started, "we're just... "

"Shut the _fuck_ up," Zee interrupted. She then turned her attention back to the whole room. "Anyone who knows me knows that the League is very dear to me. But it _pales_ in comparison to the woman I _love_! I _won't_ take anymore crap against me or Selina." She paused again. "So you don't have to worry about me anymore," she continued after another moment, "because _I QUIT_!"

There was a collective gasp. Perhaps none were more shocked than Selina. To hear her wife choose _her_ over...

Selina's eyes threatened to water.

Forcefully, Zatanna grabbed Selina's hand, lifting her up from her chair. "Come on, Selina!" she said as she began leading her across the room to the exit. "We're going _home_!"

As they passed the slackjawed Leaguers, Selina was dumbfounded. She knew Zee loved being in the League, so to have her renounce it for _her_...

Selina realised something. As impossible as it seemed before, she was now _even more_ in love with her wife.

As they neared the exit, Selina looked at the shocked heroes, many of whom she knew had openly questioned their coupling. Just before they left the room, Selina glanced back at Captain Atom, who looked like the complete fucking moron he was. She raised her hand...

... and showed him the finger a second before she and Zee disappeared out the door.

THE END


End file.
